1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reactor cover, and to a hydrogen generating apparatus and fuel cell power generation system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an apparatus that converts the chemical energies of fuel (hydrogen, LNG, LPG, etc.) and air directly into electricity and heat, by means of electrochemical reactions. In contrast to conventional power generation techniques, which employ the processes of burning fuel, generating vapor, driving turbines, and driving power generators, the utilization of fuel cells does not entail combustion processes. As such, the fuel cell is a relatively new technology for generating power, which offers high efficiency and few environmental problems.
Examples of fuel cells being researched for application to portable electronic devices include the polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), which uses hydrogen as fuel, and the direct liquid fuel cell, such as the direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC), which uses liquid fuel directly. The PEMFC provides a high output density, but requires a separate apparatus for supplying hydrogen. Using a hydrogen storage tank, etc., for supplying the hydrogen can result in a large volume and can require special care in handling and keeping.
Methods used in generating hydrogen for a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) can be divided mainly into methods utilizing the oxidation of aluminum, methods utilizing the hydrolysis of metal borohydrides, and methods utilizing reactions on metal electrodes. Among these, one method of efficiently regulating the rate of hydrogen generation is the method of using metal electrodes. This is a method in which the electrons obtained when magnesium in the electrode 220 is ionized to Mg2+ ions are moved through a wire and connected to another metal object, where hydrogen is generated by the dissociation of water. The amount of hydrogen generated can be regulated, as it is related to the distance between electrodes and the sizes of the electrodes.
In the method of generating hydrogen according to the related art, however, the control unit, for regulating the amount of hydrogen generated, and the reactor are separate, and are connected with wires. As such, the reactor and the control unit are implemented separately, and there is a risk of hydrogen leaking out from the holes formed in the reactor to allow the wires to pass through. Thus, there is a need for a reactor cover that has an integrated control unit, as well as for a hydrogen generating apparatus and a fuel cell power generation system having the reactor cover.